


Not just any colour

by Andrin_rin



Series: Cobalt and Indigo [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Culture, Banter, Biting, Bottom Doctor (Doctor Who), Choking, Consensual but not really safe, F/M, Gallifreyan Culture (Doctor Who), I know the fandom decided thirteen is a top but I don't care, Neck Kissing, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, The Doctor and The Master travel together, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, but not in a creepy way just kinda stupid, neck biting, no beta we die like men, slight blood kink, weird alien culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrin_rin/pseuds/Andrin_rin
Summary: When the Master sees the Doctor in her normal outfit for the first time while they're on a trip together, he starts behaving strangely.It takes her a while to figure out why, but when she does it's nice for both of them.(Or: what if in Gallifreyan culture wearing blue was the same as showing your ankles during victorian times)You don't have to have read Part I and Part II for this one.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Cobalt and Indigo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674640
Comments: 26
Kudos: 93





	Not just any colour

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to write and I don't even know why. I had it finished weeks ago and was just rewriting passages over and over again and I'm really glad I finally made it xD
> 
> Hope you like this one, I know it's a lot more explicit than the other two so enjoy ;)

They’re on their third trip together, ever since they had decided to try and travel together again, to give the both of them another go. And the whole day the Master has been behaving all strange and tetchy. Ever since they exited the Tardis he was behaving especially grumpy, even more so than usual. But getting in a bit of a mood, just was something that happened with him from time to time, so at first the Doctor didn’t think much of it. He was probably just sulking, because this time around it had been the Doctors turn to choose a destination for them to visit and the Master had not been pleased. Which was why at first she hadn’t paid any attention to it.

But normally when he was behaving like this, he soon snapped out of it again and went back to amusing himself by antagonizing the Doctor. So when he didn’t do so this time around and just started to behave stranger and stranger the longer time went on, the Doctor slowly started to worry. She hated having to admit it, but she much preferred the Masters loud complaints and quips against whatever was displeasing him at the moment, to this awful silent brooding he had going on with him today. It was _really_ starting to worry her.

So when the Master was standing with his back to to the Doctor, scowling at two of the pedestrians walking past them, the Doctor took out her sonic and scanned him, just to make sure that he hadn’t contracted some kind of alien illness that was effecting his mood, but the scan came back negative. He seemed to be _fine_. _Just fine_. Even though something very clearly was _wrong_.

Of course, the Doctor could have just _asked_ the Master what was going on with him. Why he was behaving this strangely, but that most of the time just made him blow up and deny _everything_. And afterwards he wouldn’t open up about anything for _days_. So no. Not really an option, if the Doctor really thought about it then. She just hoped he would get a grip on himself soon and start behaving normally again, because really, it felt as if she was babysitting a grumpy child, that felt the need to throw a temper tantrum every ten minutes and if she was being honest, it was kind of ruining the experience of the trip.

The destination she chose for them this time were the burning lakes of Kenus, a truly beautiful place in the Elaian systems, she had visited before, a very long time ago, she had always wanted to return to. And even though the Doctor wasn’t ready to admit it yet, the lakes were a place she had always though, the master would really like. So when she had found out, he had never been there because, to quote him, _Kenos is a primitive dump I wouldn’t even set foot on, even if the whole shadow proclamation was after me_ , the Doctor of course had decided to drag him here. It was for his own good, he would be thanking her for it later. That she was sure of. 

Currently the both of them are walking through one of the giant marketplaces in the cities that surround the lakes on almost every part of their shores. The burning lakes of Kenos are a famous pilgrim site for more than one indigenous species from the surrounding planets and the streets are narrow and the markets crowded with thousand of people and hundreds of different species, everything around them brimming with life. The Doctor is enjoying the atmosphere immensely.

Because of the shields surrounding the lakes and streets surrounding them, the doctor had to land the Tardis outside of the city so that they had to make their way to the shore y foot. Currently the both of them are making their way deeper into the city and closer to the shore through the narrow market streets and the further they walk the more people are shuffling through the street, from market stand to market stand and the Doctor is taking her time fully enjoying herself, but the more people they bump into, the grumpier the Master seems to get. The Doctor tries to ignore it.

Because she will certainly will not let herself be held back, just because Mr. Grumpy is in a bad mood again. No. She will have fun today. She deserves to have a little fun. So instead of giving him any attention, or calling him out on his behavior, she just lets him tag along while she explores their surroundings. She dives (?) into the crowd, slithers through the narrow aisles of the market place and just enjoys the feeling of life all around her. She tries the food the salesman offer her, haggles with them and gets into conversation with random people she meets, asks them about their stories. About their lives, about how they came here, about the legends rooted in this place. And all in all she just enjoys herself.

When the Doctor turns back towards the Master, who is leaning against the market stand next to her, he scowls at the food vendor she was just talking with, as he grabs her by her sleeve and starts pulling her into the opposite direction way from the vendor.

„Hey!“ She complains, as she’s getting pulled trough the crowd. The part of the market he pulls her into, mostly seems to specialize in selling religious trinkets and while there are still a lot of people walking the streets, slowly shoving themselves through the aisles, the atmosphere is a lot more relaxed and quieter than the parts they had just been in a few moments ago.

He pulls her into a corner at the opening of an empty aisle between two market stalls, where they are now standing behind one of stands that sells trinkets for protection and luck to the by-passers. The both of them now mostly shields from view. Even though the crowd is still close, they won’t be noticed or looked at as much here.

„What did you do that for?“ The Doctor pulls herself free from the Masters grip around her arm.

He crosses his arms I front if himself and just scowls at her, before he finally, after a few more exasperating moments presses an answer out. „It was too crowded over there.“ His eyes nervously flicker over the crowd passing by them out on the street.

„It’s just as crowded over here.“ She furrows her brows. „Seriously what’s up with you today? You’ve been behaving weirdly ever since we’ve arrived! Why are you so grumpy today?“

„It’s nothing.“ He presses out between gritted teeth.

„Sure it isn’t.“ The Doctors voice is dripping with sarcasm and she crosses her arms as she starts to stare him down. Well she’s actually staring up at him, but she’s gotten pretty good at staring people down no matter their height.

„So tell me. Why are you behaving like this?“

The Master scowls at her again. „You’re not actually serious right now are you?“ He grits out while letting his eyes roam over her clothes. The Doctor shifts, slightly uncomfortable under the intensity of his gaze as he stares at her in disbelief and something else she can’t quite place. _Hunger_. A quiet little voice from inside tells her. _He looks hungry_.

„Serious about what?“ She exclaims in exasperation.

„How are we having this conversation _again_.“ The Master groans and then carts his hand though his hair.

„What conversation?“

The Master looks very uncomfortable all of a sudden his gaze shifting over the crowd around them and then back to the Doctor. He pulls her further away from the street deeper into the opening of the aisle so the market stand now shields them from view almost completely, before he starts talking.

„It’s about the _blue_ , of course.“ he hisses into her ear, leaning in closer as if he doesn’t want the market vendor to hear.

„The what now?“

„The blue! You’re wearing fucking blue trousers!“

„Of course I’m wearing blue trousers! It’s my go to look this time around. Wha- Ohhh. _Oh_.“

„Yes. _Oh_.“

He takes a step back, carting his fingers through his hair.

„So it’s this again.“ The Doctor is now grinning up at him wickedly. Furrowing his brows the Master thinks that she is enjoying this whole situation far too much for her own good. _Far too much_.

„ _Yes_.“ He presses out, still scowling down at her. „It’s this again.“ He takes a deep breath before he continues talking again and tries to keep himself from yelling. Tries to stay calm. Something that doesn’t come easily to him in normal situations so how is he supposed to manage in a situation like _this_? But he really doesn’t want to draw any attention at them at the moment. Especially not _now_ that he’s finally managed to get the Doctor away from all those other people crowding the streets.

„Why now? I’v been wearing these trousers for ages. Must have worn them for our other two trips, too! I _always_ wear them.“

„No, you haven’t.“

„What?“

„You haven’t worn them the last few times. The first time you were still wearing that thing you dared call a tux and the second time you were in that atrocious orange space suit, because you wanted to go visit the second moon of Pharth! So no! I’v never seen you wear this pair of trousers before believe me you would have noticed!“

He’s almost yelling the last few words, but not quite. Can just barely hold himself back. Actually he’s very proud of his self-control. Astonishing really.

„So you’ve never seen me in my normal clothes? Huh.“ The Doctor wrinkled her brows and a tiny crease appears between her eyebrows. It looks kind of cute the Master catches himself thinking and then he can feel how most of his self control chucks itself out into the void. _And there it goes_.

„Wouldn’t really call them normal.“ He murmurs almost inaudible, just loud enough so the Doctor can hear him. He lets his gaze wander down her body again, which he had avoided doing this whole trip, but now that they’re a bit more secluded he allows himself to indulge. For the first time that day he lets himself appreciate just how good she looks in them. The way the fabric falls over her thighs and further down her legs, the way it stretches over her hipbones and falls loosely around her calves. The blue fabric against the pale skin he can catch a glimpse of just under her hem and just above her boots.

„Oi!“ The Doctor snaps her fingers next to his head. „Eyes up here.“

„Sorry.“ _He isn’t sorry at all_. „But it really is very distracting.“ Begrudgingly he pulls his gaze off of her and the blue fabric, his voice rough. His own trousers are starting to feel uncomfortably tight.

„Why didn’t you say anything before?“

„When would I have done that? You said you wanted to change just before we landed, then disappeared for five minutes and when you were back you were almost immediately out of the doors! I basically had to run after you. And then you disappeared into the crowd.“

„Whoops.“ the Doctors grin was a little bit embarrassed. „Guess I was pretty exited to get here.“

Of course she was. She always is exited to get somewhere.

„That’s an understatement I would say.“ The Master mumbles. „I cant believe you’re just running around like this. Especially here.“ His eyes are dark as he looks at her and he has to resist the urge to pull her way from all the people and into the alley behind them. „There are people everywhere. Seeing you like this.“

„Well you better get use to this.“ She grins and flaps her arms pointing into the general direction of her legs. „I love these trousers! And I’m not gonna stop wearing them just because you’re still so awfully old fashioned!“

„You can’t be serious!“

„Of course I am.“

„I won’t let you wear them. You can’t-“

„Oh?“ the Doctor asks raising one of her brows. Slowly she takes a step closer towards him as she stares up at him her arms resting on her hips. Suddenly the Master knows he has to be _very_ careful about what he says next.

„I’m just saying.“ He starts slowly. „They are really, really distracting and it would be very nice of you and very much appreciated by me, if you at least wouldn’t wear them when we go visit places like this!“

„Places like this? Whats the problem with here?“

The Master stares at her, as if she’s going completely crazy now. Because really, he thinks, it’s quite _obvious_ what’s the problem with this place is.

„What’s the problem with this place?“ He almost yells in exasperation. „The problem is“ He grinds his teeth. „The problem is that we’re in one of the most crowded places in this part of the galaxy. Were surrounded by thousands of different people and you are basically running around naked! Worse than naked! You’re basically running around with a sign around your neck screaming _Fuck me_.“

The Doctor rolls her eyes and seems to be slightly annoyed, but he can also see red creeping up her neck and her cheeks and he noticed the way she shifts from one leg to the other.

„It’s just a colour. No one is thinking that. This whole blue thing, it’s almost exclusive to Gallifrey. So don’t worry about it.“

_Of course I worry about it_. The Master thinks. _Of course I worry about you._ The Doctor walking through the crowd dressed in _blue_. Just openly walking around with blue fabric on her skin. It was driving him insane before and he’d wanted to do nothing more than pull her back into the Tardis and strip her down. He still wants to. It takes every little bit of his self control for him to not push her up against the wall and just take her right here, right now, no matter the people around them.

Her being so vulnerable, all these people around them touching her slightly when she was rushing through the crowd, sliding against her, when she pushed past them. He almost couldn’t bear it. Not a bit better now, that he has her away from all of them, but everyone can still see and he is the only one allowed to see, he should be the only one. To imagine that she’s been walking around all around the universe already. _Wearing this_.

„I guess. I guess it’s fine if you wear _that_ around you human pets.“ He finally grits out as an answer, because they obviously don’t count. They’re far too primitive to understand anyway and really don’t mean anything to him. And even though that is the case, the mere thought of her in her Tardis surrounded by her humans, wearing this much blue, simply drives him crazy and waves of repressed possession flare up inside him. „But not here. It’s far too crowded.“

„So what? It doesn’t mean anything to the people here!“

„Oh doesn’t it?“ He hisses leaning in closer. „I’m pretty sure I just saw a group of Aitheans just down the street, when I pulled you away. And you know just as well, as I do, what kind of colour value system they have! They seemed to be pretty interested.“

The Doctor is now full on blushing and the Master is relishing in it. _Ha_ he thinks. _Got you_. He lied of course. Because of course there hadn’t been any Aitheans on the street eyeing the Doctor. If that had happened he’d probably not been able to hold back any longer and dismembered them right then and there. And then he’d probably have tried to fuck the doctor right there in the street, which - he was pretty sure about that - wouldn’t have ended very well for him. But just as well. The Doctor obviously believes his little lie and the embarrassment on her face is delicious. It was far too easy with her sometimes.

She likes to pretend that she doesn’t care about these sort of things. Likes to pretend that she doesn’t care about certain colours. Like she doesn’t care about what blue symbolized back on Gallifrey. But he knows, deep down she never was able to fully rid herself of the ways they had been brought up. Knows some part deep inside of her knows just well what she’s communicating him just by presenting herself in this one certain colour.

„Aitheans? Really?“ He can see her nervously wetting her lips and see her eyes flicker over to the alley entry before she settles her gaze back on him. „In this part of the galaxy? They almost never come around here! How should I have kn-“

„So almost never is good enough for you, then?“

The Doctor is still blushing while she makes a discarding wavy movement with her hand. „Sure. I don’t care. It’s really just a colour and I really can’t always avoid catering to some kind of weird fetish some random species might have. Who knows. Maybe some of them have a thing for purple, too!“ She pokes the Master in his chest, right against the purple suit jacket, stepping closer, to do so.

„Purple? Now don’t be ridiculous, my dear.“ He scoffs. „It’s one of the most respectable and official colours that anyone could possibly wear, really. Aside from black of course.“ Just the thought of someone viewing his favoured colour as something else is down right ridiculous.

She Doctor just smirks up at him with a smug expression on her face. Looking down at her, the Master suddenly realizes how close they’re both standing to each other. How close she stepped to him. Her fingers still softly touching the fabric just over his chest.

And then when she continues teasing him, she leans in even closer. It almost, but only almost isn’t noticeable, but she slowly itches in closer with her left foot, very, carefully stepping nearer. Her hand still lightly resting on his chest.

„Well, how would you know? After all in a lot of cultures _blue_ is a formal color. So why couldn’t it be the other way around? I mean maybe it’s even-“

„Shut up.“ Is the last thing the Master says, before he leans in and shuts her up with a kiss. He presses her against the wall behind her and she stumbles back surprised by the impact. Then her back crashes into the stone wall, her hands come up around his back, tightly gripping him for balance. He moves his lips hard and sure agains hers, then teases her lips open with his tongue and presses himself harder against her.

One of the Masters hands slides up to the Doctors neck his thumb digging hard into her jugular as he holds her jaw in place to gain better access to her mouth. Under his fingers he can feel her pulse speeding up, as he presses his thumb deeper into the soft skin on her neck. Deepening the kiss he licks his tongue over the warm and soft insides of her mouth, tasting her, their tongues sliding against each other. Sudden pain makes the Master break the kiss and flinch back in surprise. Theres the taste of blood in his mouth an his tongue hurts where the Doctor bit him.

She just grins up at the Master wickedly when he scowls at her, the taste of blood still in his mouth and when he licks his lips his tongue is swollen and bleeding. Both of them make eye contact like that for a few moments, the Masters hand still on the Doctors throat keeping her in place against the wall, before he leans back down to kiss her again, now even more aggressively than before. The Master slides his bloody tongue back into her mouth making her taste it and he can feel her shudder against him. 

His fingers on the Doctors neck stay where they are, pressing her head further back, to allow the Master better access, while he slides his other hand down the Doctors body, slipping under her coat to the hems of her shirts tucked into her trousers. When he pulls the fabric free so that he can slide his fingers underneath and over her hip and stomach her skin is warm and smooth underneath his fingers.

The Master breaks off the kiss and slowly starts kissing down the Doctors jaw to that soft spot just behind her ear, tonguing there and sliding his teeth teasingly over the sensitive skin and the Doctor shudders against him, a soft whimper escaping her as she tightens her grip on his back. When he bites down on her neck, hard and sudden, her hips jerk up against his, as she leans her head back even farther, gasping softly. Her movement makes the Master groan against her neck, as her shifting makes her hips press up against his slowly growing erection and biting down harder he grinds back against her.

His one hand, still just underneath her shirt, wanders up further, his fingers sliding over the soft skin there, digging and pressing into her hard and he hopes that he’s leaving bruises on her pale stomach and her throat, as he sucks down hard on the warm skin on her neck, making her gasp and whimper as she bares her neck for him even further.

Teeth still on the Doctors neck, the Master slowly slips his hand under the elastic band of her sports bra and makes her gasps and presses up against him, as he flicks his thump hard over her hard nipple in just the right way that makes her choke out a desperate moan. Her breasts are smooth and soft under his hands and he can feel her hearts beating fast, just underneath his fingers as he presses down harder with his thumb. Every part of her body is leaning into him, pressing herself up against him and still he needs her closer, presses himself against hers just as much.

He kisses her again and she kisses him back just as hard, sliding her tongue inside his mouth and he lets her. She tastes the way she always does with an underlying sweetness of the fruit she ate earlier and his own blood, as he slides his own tongue over hers and then over the sensitive roof of her month. The Doctor gasps into his mouth in surprise and pain as he bites down hart onto her bottom lip and he can feel her hands tightening their grip around the fabric on his back. Licking the blood from her lips the Master and kisses her again, the Doctor moaning against him, melting into his touch.

He breaks off the kiss, looking down at her taking in the picture she’s painting. Her face is flushed dark pink, her lips bruised and red, slightly parted. Her breathing is fast and ragged. Her neck still wet and glistening for the Masters saliva and her skin is red and irritated, bruises already starting to show where he bit and sucked. Possessively the Master thumbs over the marks he left on her neck and she leans into his hand desperately whining under his touch.

Struggling for balance the Doctor is still gripping the Masters back, trying to hold herself up against the wall, her eyes half closed as she looks up at him. Her shirt is still pulled up from where he pulled it free from her trousers. It’s held up by her suspenders still clipped to her trousers. The way they are lying tight against her torso, they are pressing the fabric against her upper body holding it from falling back down. That way her stomach and part of her bra are exposed.

His gaze travels down the smooth lines of her stomach over her belly button, down to where her skin is covered by blue fabric. The blue fabric of her trousers is clinging to her slender legs, slightly tighter around her hips and then loosely falling down over her thighs. The Master thinks she looks absolutely stunning. He cant quite grasp how beautiful the blue looks on her, her pale skin contrasting with the vibrant colour in just the right way and his fingers itch with the need to touch her there. Touch her where the waistband meets her skin.

The Masters eyes are dark with lust when he slides his hands down her hips and over her thighs feeling her body heat as he smoothes his fingers over silky blue fabric. Breathing harder he presses the Doctor harder back up against the wall and she wraps her legs around his hips, hoisting herself up, as he grips her thighs harder and goes back to kissing and biting along her neck.

Impatiently the Master slides his hands back up the Doctors legs, over her soft thighs up to her waistband, where the blue fabric meets the smoothness of her pale skin, his hands shivering in anticipation as he yanks the button and zipper of her trousers open.

When he starts sliding one of his hands inside of her trousers under her waistband trying to pull them down with his other hand, the Doctor seems to snap out of her haze and she twists to grip him by the writs stopping him.

„Wait.“ She gasps, trying to catch her breath. „Wait…we- Not here. not-“

And with that both of them get reminded of where they are. Still just on the entrance of the alleyway right next to one of the market stands. With hundreds of people walking around, walking just past them on the main street. They are mostly shielded from view by the shadows and the closest marked stand, but if any one were to look into their direction actually look, then there’d be nothing stopping them. Blushing the Doctor shuffles uncomfortably, wrapping her coat around herself, as she realizes just how exposed they were for the last few minutes.

The Master looks around assessing their situation, only now realizing himself. Not that he really would care. Not with her dressed in _blue_. Still, he grabs the Doctor by the hand and pulls her farther down the alley and around the first corner. The back alley they are in now is mostly abandoned. Abandoned enough for him at the very least. Impatiently he pushes her against one of the walls again and it seems the place is secluded enough for her tases as well, as she kisses him back when he leans back in, doesn’t push him away when he goes back to kissing along her jaw, his hand sliding back down her sides to her hips. In only a few seconds they are back in their earlier position.

„This more to your liking?“ He whispers against her neck as he slides his teeth over her skin there and she whimpers when he sucks down on her pulse.

„Just keep going.“ The Doctor whimpers, her voice is husky and shaky, as her hips jerk up agains his thigh. „Just touch me.“

„With pleasure, love.“ He grins against her neck and his hand slides back towards her already half open pants, finally slips his fingers under the elastic band of her boxers. His fingers dip between her wet folds and she whines trying to press herself against his tough but he keeps her hips in place with his other hand. Presses her hard against the wall behind her.

„ _Bastard_.“ She hisses, but he just laughs not loosening his grip on her hips. Slowly he slides his fingers though her wet folds, before he presses two of his fingers inside her without warning, his thumb pressing down against her clit at the same time and the Doctor lets out a suppressed moan against his shoulder gasping in surprise and pleasure. As he slowly settles on a rhythm sliding his fingers deeper inside of her in small thrusts, his thumb keeps rubbing circles over her clit. When he adds a third finger the Doctor whimpers and digs her fingers so hard into the fabric on his shoulders he thinks, he can feel her nails digging into him through it.

While the Master continues fingering her, he goes back to kissing her neck. Sliding his Tonge over the irritated and sensitive skin there, while his fingers rub over her warm and wet inner walls slowly starting to stretch her open. The Master bites down hard on a bruise thats formed just underneath the Doctors jaw as he presses back down on her clit and finally manages to makes her scream as he finds just the right angle. He can tell she is embarrassed by it and does the same move again and again till he can taste tears on her jaw und can finally feel her come around his fingers, her pulse stutteringand speeding up under his tongue. Her inner walls clamp down around his fingers and he softly rubs her though her orgasm.

„Thats was-“ She starts, still trying to jerk her hips up into his direction to get his fingers deeper. „That was different.“ Her voice is shaky and the Master remembers that this is her first time in a female body. „I don’t…Is it normal that I-“ Instead of continuing she just moans and thrusts up against the Masters fingers still inside of her.

He’s grinning when he starts moving again and she’s moaning into his ear as he slips his fingers deeper and presses down on her clit from underneath „No refractory period.“ Smirking he slides his teeth over her jaw.

„Brilliant.“ The Doctor gasps, but she can’t quite find her voice. When the Master slips his hand out from her trousers she whines at the loss of his fingers and tries to follow his movement with her hips. With hasty movements the Master manages to pull her trousers and boxers over her hips and down her legs. His hands sliding over her thighs in the process. Impatiently the Doctor helps him along, helps him get the fabric off, pulling the trousers off over her boots.

Then finally the trousers are off, but instead of just discarding the blue fabric, the Master slides it through his hands still warm from her body heat feeling the silky blue between his fingers. „This is ridiculous.“ The Doctor laughs at him and pulls him back in between her legs. „Shut up“ He growls but lets her pull him closer, his body flush against hers.

The blue fabric is now trapped in-between them and the Master mouthes at the spot where one of the pant legs is draped over the Doctors shoulders, brushing over the reddened skin of her neck. The Doctor giggles at him and the Master bites down hard over the blue fabric and her sensitive skin to shut her up. A surprised moan escapes her lips and her now naked hips jerk up against his still clothed erection and he pushes her harder into the wall.

Still mouthing at her neck he thrust his hips a few times against her, seeking the friction as he’s rubbing his clothed hardness against her. Then Doctors shaking hands fly down towards his fly, opening the button and pulling down the zipper. She pulls him into another kiss with one of her hands on the back of his neck, while her other hand slips into his trousers wrapping her fingers around him, his erection throbbing and aching in her hand. Moaning into the Doctors mouth the Master thrusts his hips forward into her fingers as she thumbs over the sensitive skin of his head, spreading the precum down his shaft.

Hastily the pulls free from the kiss, the Doctor helping him pull down his trousers, and taking his erection back in her hands when his trousers are pushed down enough, giving him another stroke. The Master pushes her hands away and one of his hands closes around her neck pressing her hard back against the wall, while he slowly pushes himself insides of her. Gasping at the sudden intrusion the Doctors hands fly back over his shoulders digging her fingers into his jacket. She is dripping wet as he pushes himself deeper inside her, inch by inch, The Doctor whining at the stretch her pulse speeding up under the Masters fingers around her neck.

Desperately she tries to push her hips up to take him in faster, but he warningly tightens his grip around her throat and holds her hips down against the wall with his other hand, to keep her from moving.

„Please. Please…please just-“ Moaning the Doctor tries to keep herself still, but her hips shudder under him, her walls clenching down around him tight and warm. The Master fully settles inside of her now with an agonizingly slow thrust and then stops. It takes all of his self control to not start trusting fast and rough inside of her, but he wants her to say it herself.

„Tell me what you want. Use your words, love.“

She whimpers trying to trust up against him but he keeps her in place tightening his fingers around her throat and she whines under him, tears starting to leak from her eyes, staring up at him with desperation in her eyes. He loves it when she cries, she looks absolutely beautiful and he leans forward to lick the tears from her cheek.

„Just tell me what you need, love.“ The Master whispers into her ear, as he teases his teeth over her jawline and she whines, clenching down hard around him.

„Please, I need-“ She tries to take a deep breath, but his group around his throat is too tight to let her breath properly and more tears start running down her face. He kisses them away, but doesn’t loosen his fingers around her neck. The Doctor sobs, but tries again. „Please I- please fuck me. I need you to fuck me.“ Her voice is barely more than a desperate whisper. „Please, just- _move!_ “ She whines her finger tugging on his jacket. „ _Please_.“ How could he deny her, when she’s begging so prettily.

„Of course, love.“

And then he finally starts moving. The Masters thrusts are deep and hard as he roughly fucks her into the wall and she’s gasping against him, her hands still clawing at his back, her hips jerkily trying to thrust up to meet his movements. He’s still holding her up against the wall her legs now up and wrapped around him his hand still tight around her throat, his grip just loose enough that she can still breathe.

„Don’t stop don’t stop. _Please_ do that again.“ She whines against him her voice shaky, as he thrusts into her at just the right angle, her soft hot walls clamping down around him tightly. Biting down on her shoulder he thrust back inside hitting that spot inside of her again and a chocked up scream escapes her lips. He does it again and again and when she comes, for the second time and tightens up around him, he can barley hold his own orgasm back. He fucks her through hers and licks the new tears from her cheeks, sliding his tongue over her jugular and bites down on her earlobe.

„You’re so beautiful like this. Absolutely stunning.“ And she is. He’s always liked it when she cried, and she looks so, so pretty with tears running down her face over her cheeks and bite marks all over her neck and shoulders, her eyes dark and hazy with lust her lips slightly parted gasping for air. She’s so unbelievably beautiful.

„Say my name, love.“ He husks, his voice shaky, as he continues fucking into her deep and slow, his fingers tightening around her throat again as the Doctor moves her hips against his, his grip on them loosening. His hand lets her hip fully go and moves down towards where he’s thrusting inside her and as he fuck into her hard and rough one more time he slides his finger over her clit and the Doctor pushes herself into is hand, pressing her hips against him taking him deeper.

„Say my name“ He whispers agains her ear again, as his thrusts become sloppy and irregular. He needs her to say it. And then when he roughly thumbs over the underside of her clit, his other thumb digging into the softness of her jugular she finally does, with a choked scream.

„ _Master_.“

It’s all it takes for him and with the next thrust he’s coming inside of her, shuddering against her body his hips moving in jerky and hasty movements, as he finishes. His fingers around her neck loosen and he bites down hard on her sensitive skin as he comes and then she’s clenching downaround him, tightening as she reaches her own orgasm for the third time that day, shuddering under him, her hands and legs still wrapped tightly around him.

For a few moments they stay like this. Propped up against the wall, both of them breathing heavily with the Master still settled inside the Doctor. Finally he pulls his hand from her neck and she takes a deep shuddering breath. Her eyes are closed, but she’s still gripping him tightly holding herself up against him and the wall, both of their faces so close to each other they can feel the others ragged breath on their faces. The skin on her neck is now covered in bite marks and hickeys and where the Master was chocking her bruises already are starting to form and a sudden wave of possessiveness and pride swells inside of him at the sight.

Their eyes meet and then the Doctor leans forward and kisses him one of her hands sliding to the back of his head her fingers carting through his hair pulling him closer. The kiss is slow and soft and theres an intimacy in it that he isn’t used to. The Master isn’t sure he likes how vulnerable it makes him feel. Still he brushes his own hands through the Doctors soft hair, tucking the mussed up blonde strands behind her ear and kisses her again, deep and slow, before they part and untangle themselves from each other, the Master lowly slipping out of her. She kisses him again before he can pull away completely.

The Master watches while the Doctor gets dressed again, with a smug grin on his face while he puts his trousers back on properly. The Doctor herself looks absolutely wrecked. But also much happier. Her clothes rumbled and wrinkled and her hair sticking in all directions. Then she has her blue trousers back on again and he seriously has to hold himself back from ripping them right off again. But the Doctor sees his gaze and smacks him against the side of his head.

„Seriously now. It can’t be that bad.“

„Oh no. Quite the contrary.“ He smirks down at her. „It's that Good.“ That gets him another smack against the head, but he can see her smiling and blushing even though she’s trying to hide it. She’s very bad at it.

„This is ridiculous.“ She huffs, as she rushes past him, down the alley and back to towards the market and the crowd. The Master rushes after her.

„So you’re changing your outfit, then?“

„Not a chance.“

When they both exit the alley and set foot out onto the market streets again, continuing their way to the burning lakes -because _of course_ the Doctor still wants to go- they’re holding hands. And suddenly the Doctor wearing blue in public isn’t _quite_ as bad anymore. And he thinks maybe they’ll both get something very, very good out of the Doctors warped sense of fashion.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think ;) This seriously took forever so I would really appreciate it <3<3<3
> 
> Also please tell me if I left any super grave mistakes in there, I went insane correcting it and gave up a bit after a while.  
> I'm also still working on _Would you come back for me_ but I'm still kind of stuck where I was. Sorry for that :/


End file.
